Tic Toc
"Tic Toc" is a song by INFINITE. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 나, 이런게 서툴러 어디부터 어떡해야 앞, 뒤 없는 얘기만 하고 있는 나를 봐. 날 떠나지 말아달라고 뻔한 말뿐 못하고 화부터 자꾸만 내는 내 모습, 미안하지만 다시 한 번만 더 말해봐 다시 말해봐 아주 가라고 네가 내 눈을 읽고 있다면 이럴 순 없어 다시 한 번만 더 해봐 입에 담을 수도 없는 말 함부로 끝을 말 하지마 내 심장을 멈추지는 마 너의 표정 너의 행동 너의 눈빛 그 모든거 날 떠나지마 나의 말투 나의 행동 나의 습관 까지도 전부 니가 녹아 있는데 다 기억을 되살려봐도 왜 내게는 안 보여 도대체 어디 였던거니 우리 어긋난 시작이 모두 지나간 시간 속에 넌 날 찾아와 환상 속에 갇혀있는 날 떠나가 제발 가지마 이 한마디 나오질 않아 눈앞에서 너를 놓친다 제발 멈춰라 우리 시간아 다시 한 번만 더 해봐 날 잊어야 산다는 그 말 함부로 그런 말 하지마 내 심장을 멈추지마 시간아, 잠시만 멈춰라 아무런 생각 나질않아 하루 하루 시간을 되돌려 하나 하나 니 맘을 고치러 나 시간을 거슬러 가고 싶어 시작했던 그날 만큼만 니가 웃던 그날 까지만 Tic Toc Tic Toc 미쳐간다 charming eyes 훔쳐본다 심장 감각이 없어진 마음이다 뒤만 쫓아가 넘을 수 없는 너와나 사이에 강인가 다 잃어가도 하나에 모든걸 걸고 건너가 날 봐봐 사실은 나 너무 두려워 너없이 잠이 들어버리면 Tic Toc Tic Toc 미쳐간다 charming eyes 훔쳐본다 심장 감각이 없어진 마음이다 이대로 하염없이 무너져 차마 눈뜨지 못할 것 같아 난 |-|Romanziation= na, ireonge seotulleo eodibuteo eotteokhaeya ap, dwi eomneun yaegiman hago inneun nareul bwa. nal tteonaji maradallago ppeonhan malppun motago hwabuteo jakkuman naeneun nae moseup, mianhajiman dasi han beonman deo malhaebwa dasi malhaebwa aju garago nega nae nuneul irkgo itdamyeon ireol sun eobseo dasi han beonman deo haebwa ibe dameul sudo eomneun mal hamburo kkeuteul mal hajima nae shimjangeul meomchujineun ma neoui pyojeong neoui haengdong neoui nunbit geu modeungeo nal tteonajima naui maltu naui haengdong naui seupgwan kkajido jeonbu niga noga inneunde da gieogeul doesallyeobwado wae naegeneun an boyeo dodaeche eodi yeotdeongeoni uri eogeutnan shijagi modu jinagan shigan soge neon nal chajawa hwansang soge gatyeoinneun nal tteonaga jebal gajima i hanmadi naojil anha nunapeseo neoreul nochinda jebal meomchwora uri shigana dasi han beonman deo haebwa nal ijeoya sandaneun geu mal hamburo geureon mal hajima nae shimjangeul meomchujima shigana, jamshiman meomchwora amureon saenggak najiranha haru haru shiganeul doedollyeo hana hana ni mameul gochireo na shiganeul geoseulleo gago shipeo shijakhaetdeon geunal mankeumman niga utdeon geunal kkajiman Tic Toc Tic Toc michyeoganda charming eyes humchyeobonda shimjang gamgagi eobseojin maeumida dwiman jjochaga neomeul su eomneun neowana saie ganginga da irheogado hanae modeungeol geolgo geonneoga nal bwabwa sashireun na neomu duryeowo neoeobshi jami deureobeorimyeon Tic Toc Tic Toc michyeoganda charming eyes humchyeobonda shimjang gamgagi eobseojin maeumida idaero hayeomeobshi muneojyeo chama nuntteuji motal geot gata nan |-|English= I’m bad at things like this Where to start, what to do Talking about things with no start or end Look at me acting like that. Don’t leave me All I can give are blunt words like that I, who just keeps getting angry Although I’m sorry Say it again one more time Say it again, for me to go If you are reading my eyes then you couldn’t do this Do it again one more time Words that couldn’t even be said Don’t just thoughtlessly say it’s the end Don’t stop my heart Your expressions, your actions, your eyes All of those things, don’t leave me My tone, my actions, my habits have you melted all over them Even when I reminisce the memories Why can’t I see it Just where was it The start of our love going out of place In the time that’s already passed by, you come and find me I was stuck in an illusion and you left me Please don’t go. This one phrase doesn’t come out I’m losing you in front of my eyes. Please stop, my dear time Do it again one more time Saying that you need to forget me in order to live Don’t just thoughtlessly say words like that Don’t stop my heart Time, please stop for a bit I can’t think of anything I turn back the time day by day To fix your heart one by one I want to change back time Just till the day that this started Just till the day you smiled Tic Toc Tic Toc I’m going crazy. Charming eyes steal a look at my heart It’s a heart without feelings I only follow behind. Is this a river between you and I that I can’t cross? Even if I lose everything, I cross it with everything risked on one thing Look at me Truthfully, I’m really scared If I fall asleep without you Tic Toc Tic Toc I’m going crazy. Charming eyes steal a look at my heart It’s a heart without feelings Breaking down blankly like this I don’t think I’ll be able to open my eyes Category:Songs